Nosotros nos odiamos más
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: "Las familias se aman", John le mira con una lástima evidente, como si pensara que es un imbécil. Antes de que Sam escupa veneno John se recuesta contra la puerta, "Chico, en esta familia nos odiamos más" y cierra la puerta.
1. Porqué tres,porqué peregrinos

**Titulo**: Nosotros nos odiamos más.

**Titulo del capitul**o: Porqué tres, porqué peregrinos.

**Pareja/Fandom**: Wincest (Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester)

**Clasificación: **M

**Nº de palabras**: 8.229

**Tipo de FC**: Omega!Verse/Drama de mierda/supongo que crack/intentos de mantener el canon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y el universo tampoco, todo es propiedad de Erie Kripke.

**Sumario**: "Las familias se aman", John le mira con una lástima evidente, como si pensara que es un imbécil. Antes de que Sam escupa veneno John se recuesta contra la puerta, "Chico, en esta familia nos odiamos más" y cierra la puerta.

**Advertencia: **

(Sé que las advertencias puedes ser tediosas, pero si no sabes qué es un Omega!Verse tal vez sería prudente que leas esto)

Este es mi segundo fanfiction en este fandom y la verdad está bien la soledad con la que me han recibido, no voy a dejar de quererles. Sé que mi fanfiction anterior no es para cualquier persona, pero este fanfiction debería estar abierto a un fandom mucho más grande, señores, este es mi fanfiction más largo, no suelo publicar por capitulos sino soltar todo de un golpe, pero estoy experimentando a ver que tal me va.

Aunque el fandom de Supernaural creó el termino, no creo que todos sepan qué es un omega!verse, así que les voy a dar una explicación simple aunque en el fic también lo explico sobre el camino.

En el omega!verse hay tres tipos de seres humanos: los alfa, los omega y los beta. Los alfa son dominantes y fuertes, los omega suelen ser un poco menos fuertes y a veces sumisos, los beta son la población normal, ¿normal?, los alfa y los omega emiten un olor especial, los beta no, o si lo hacen es muy vago; los alfa tienen instintos sexuales muy fuertes, los betas no. Los omegas pasan por un periodo de celo (en mi fanfiction es cada cuatro meses después de desarrollarse) y los betas no. Lo importante de este caso es que los alfas y los omegas se pueden unir. Unir quiere decir que durante el celo del omega el alfa que este con él (o ella) lo muerde en el cuello, según cómo se creó el verse (omega!verse) la idea es que ese vinculo es muy fuerte y es algo así como un matrimonio físico y psicológico para los alfas y omegas que lo realicen, además en mi fanfiction y en todos lo que he leído, es indestructible.

Otra cosa (que a mi particularmente no me gusta mucho) es que todo omega (sin importar si es hombre o mujer) es fértil, el celo es cuando pueden quedar en embarazo.

Eso más o menos todo lo que necesitan saber, espero que este fanfiction les agrade, hay bastante porno, está situado para la primera y segunda temporada y desde que Sam tiene 16 años, no estoy peculiarmente segura de haber hecho un trabajo sólido porque esta es mi primera vez con el omega!verse y con el wincest, pero de todas formas este fic es un hijo mío y le tengo cariño, me honraría que también les gustara aunque fuera un poco a ustedes, lo hice y lo sigo haciendo con mucho cariño.

Por último quiero agradecer a Kattie y a Tamiko-san porque siempre están ahí, este fic no ha sido beteado por complicaciones, pero igual intenté hacer lo mejor posible con mi trabajo, les pido disculpas por errores y problemas que vean por allí, sé que muchos conocen el omega!verse más que yo y si ese es el caso, agradezco todo tipo de corrección y comentario, muchas gracias y espero que encuentren a mi hijo tan guapo como Dean (y Sam).

* * *

**NOSOTROS NOS ODIAMOS MÁS.**

**Porqué tres, porqué peregrinos. **

He aquí lo que Dean sabe: los Winchesters son alfas todos (todos, toditos, todos desde antes del rifle y de Adán y Eva) y he aquí lo que pasa: Sam es omega. John le explicó a Dean cuando este tenía unos siete años (y se preguntó la diferencia entre alfas, omegas y betas) que Sam nació omega porque es un gen recesivo. La respuesta es muy fácil, los Campbell son omegas todos (todos, toditos, todos desde antes de las campanas y de Adán y Eva), así que en teoría los genes de John debieron ser más fuertes que los de Mary al momento de engendrar a Sam, pero al parecer los genes de Mary lograron ponerse encima (porque la mierda acontece, camarada) y ahora hay un Winchester omega.

El doctor que atendió a Mary en el parto de Sam le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que Sam había heredado ser omega de su familia materna de la misma forma que algunos niños nacen de ojos azules teniendo ambos padres morenos. Una recesión, cosas de la naturaleza, genes rebeldes.

Más tarde, cuando Sam alcanzó los trece años y no había ningún síntoma del celo que fuera visible, John (en contra de su voluntad) llevó a Sam a un especialista en "cómo a los omegas le llega el celo, Dean, ahí vamos a llevar a Sammy, no le harán daño", "Bien". El especialista, un omega de rasgos felinos y ojos pardos le dijo a John que "No se preocupe señor Winchester, por ser Sam un hijo de genes recesivos es muy posible que su celo se demore años más de lo normal, ya que dentro de su cuerpo pueden haber ligeras tendencias a ser alfa". Seguido de eso le hicieron pruebas de sangre a todos (primero a Dean porque se negó a permitir que le acercarán algo filoso a Sam si él haber comprobado que no era peligroso) y los resultados fueron casi esclarecedores.

En las muestras de sangre, Dean reaccionó a todos los químicos que se ponen de colores con la sangre alfa, John también y Sam sólo a tres de esos químicos, el resto de químicos a los que su sangre reaccionó eran los que indicaban su naturaleza de omega.

Antes de salir el doctor le pidió unas palabras en privado a John. He aquí lo que Dean no sabe porque John nunca se lo dijo: "Señor Winchester, es muy posible, por la misma naturaleza tan extraña de su hijo Samuel, que cuando alcance el celo su olor sea tan intenso como el de un omega ajeno a la familia, según lo que usted me dijo, si el chico debió ser alfa y nació omega sobre tantas generaciones lo más posible es que en medio del celo ni siquiera usted lo reconozca cómo su hijo".

Al comienzo esas palabras le rebotan dentro de la cabeza a John como campanazos, pero después de un año, después de dos y de tres, John termina por olvidarlas casi por completo y sobre todo, termina por acostumbrarse a que a Sam nunca llegue al celo (dicen que hay omegas que muchas veces nacen estériles y no lo alcanzan), así que el día que le dice a Dean que cargué las armas y guarde municiones debajo de los colchones porque sale a resolver un caso y Sam está a mitad de exámenes en la escuela, Dean carga las armas y guarda las municiones debajo de la cama.

John se va muy temprano en la mañana y Sam sale a la escuela bastante temprano también. Dean simplemente rueda en la cama un par de horas más.

Lo cierto es que en medio de sus veinte años, Dean es un alfa como se espera que sea un alfa (es alto y bien formado, territorial, voz gruesa, pura fuerza bruta y hormonas incontrolables) y está tan acostumbrado a Sam como lo conoce (que no parece un omega a decir verdad) que le cuesta trabajo creer que algún día va a alcanzar un celo.

La verdad es que no lo imagina.

Los omegas son (y aunque todos lo nieguen) la especie más codiciada del mundo. Es decir, nadie quiere _ser _un omega, pero todos quieren _estar y tener _uno. Dean tiene una imagen mental del omega promedio como un chico o una chica de mediana o baja estatura, contextura delgada, carácter sumiso y olor penetrante. Ha visto muchos en su vida gracias a que conoce casi todos los pueblos de los Estados Unidos y ha dormido en todas las camas donde posiblemente han follado omegas en la historia. Jamás estuvo con uno y es precisamente porque John se lo prohibió.

―Toma esto, Dean ―le dijo John hace ya más de cinco años mientras le tiraba una caja de condones sobre la mesa―. Folla con todos los betas que quieras, pero nunca con un omega, si llegas a unirte criarás hijos y no cazarás nunca más.

―Sí señor.

En su momento Dean apenas pensó que le estaban prohibiendo algo así como dormir con todas las chicas de cabello rubio, así que pensó que había morenas y pelirrojas. No entró en pánico ni le pareció arbitraría la decisión. Cuando (un tiempo después) descubrió el olor del celo y el atractivo de los omegas (incluso sin que estén en celo) comprendió que su tarea de no follar omegas no sería fácil.

Las y los betas no tienen desventajas, eso es lo único. Vienen en todos los colores y en todos los sabores, las chicas o lo chicos beta apenas emiten un olor dulzón y no cruzan por celos ni por las urgencias sexuales de un alfa. No tienen especial tendencia a ser delgados o gruesos, no son sumisos ni altaneros, son los betas, lo normal, lo estable. Son lo que Dean caza cuando no está cazando monstruos.

Por eso después de que John se va a cazar algún bicho que se mata con fuego (Dean piensa en rugurú o wendigo), y después de que Sam toma todos sus libros y se marcha a la escuela (Dean piensa en física y química y le da sueño), Dean sale de caza. Toma el auto (que John dejó por obra y gracia del señor) (Bobby vino en la madrugada con la camioneta) pisa el acelerador, abre la ventana de piloto, pone a sonar a los Zeps y se dirige a donde caminan las chicas.

Al poco tiempo cree (está seguro) de que está en la escuela de Sam, son más o menos las diez de la mañana y Dean abre la puerta del auto frente a la escuela. El sol no le pica en los ojos porque tiene puestas las gafas oscuras que jura que lo hacen ver malo, lleva puesta la chaqueta de cuero, está recostado contra el auto y antes de pensarlo ya está haciendo reconocimiento general del área. Las chicas en su mayoría son de cabello castaño, no percibe el olor a omega por ninguna parte y asume que se trata de que está es una escuela secundaria que no admite estudiantes omegas después de su primer celo (lo cual es una política común en todos los Estados Unidos, hay colegios separados para los omegas después que estos entran en celo para prevenirlos de un ataque por parte de un alfa), aún no ha visto la primera chica que en estatura le llegara al hombro y a su parecer incluso los chicos que ve entrar a la escuela no parecen muy fuertes. La verdad es que apenas percibe un poco de olor a alfa en los alrededores, como si hubiera uno o dos dentro de la masa de estudiantes que entran y salen por las puertas (eso también es normal, con frecuencia los alfas asisten a colegios sólo para ellos).

Dean se graduó (o algo así) de un colegio regular, donde habían muchos betas, un grupo de diez alfas y un pequeño combo de tres omegas que aún no alcanzaban el celo. Sam también había estudiado allí pero nadie le reconoció cómo omega. Y es porque en general nadie reconoce a Sam como omega, tienden a pensar a primera vista que es un alfa, luego que es un beta por su falta de olor y después (luego de olerlo muy de cerca) la mayoría de las personas se sorprende con franqueza de que sea omega. La verdad es que Sam es muy alto (más que muchos alfas) es ancho (más que muchos alfas) y no parece nada sumiso. Sus maneras no son delicadas y aunque son amables, Sam no es propiamente pasivo o servicial. Dean se queda pensándolo mucho tiempo, en cómo es Sam, en que no parece particularmente omega o alfa y mucho menos beta, Sam es Sam, huequitos en las mejillas cuando sonríe y una rayita verde de ojos.

Aún sigue pensando en Sam e incluso preguntándose de modo vago si alguna vez tendrá que llegar necesariamente a un celo (y la verdad es que del celo no sabe mucho), cuando una chica (beta, por supuesto) pasa por su lado. Tiene el cabello rojo natural (ósea casi naranja) y pecas más allá de lo que Dean puede ver, intercambian una sonrisa afilada y cuando él la sigue, la chica lo que hace es esperarlo.

―No se ven muchos alfas en este pueblo ―dice ella.

―Yo no he visto a una cómo tú en ninguna parte ―dice Dean y la chica lo mira condescendiente pero atrevida.

―Vamos señor alfa, en la cafetería hay pie ―Dean la mira con intriga―, y la salida por la parte de atrás de la escuela está mi casa.

―Me interesa ese pie.

La cafetería de la escuela no tiene mucho de especial, es un recinto alargado y de color blanco, las mesas son de madera pulida por el uso y los estudiantes desprenden ese olorcillo a sudor y comida chatarra que sirve para camuflar sin mucho éxito al único omega que hay en el comedor. Es un chico de cara redonda y cabello negro, de lejos parece una chica un poco torpe de movimientos, Dean lo mira con un poco de inquietud y la chica de las pecas pone dos trozos de pie sobre la mesa, "Ese es el único omega que he visto en esta escuela en años, se llama Anthony," Dean puede oler que no se tardará mucho en llegar a su primer celo, el paladar se le derrite un poco, "todos los alfas lo miran con ese mismo gesto idiota que tienes en la cara, todos lo miran a él y al otro chico omega que llegó" Dean le quita los ojos de encima a Anthony un momento y la chica de las pecas se pone un mechón tras una oreja, "¿Has visto al otro omega, señor alfa?", "¿Cuál?" pregunta Dean y ella señala a Sam. Dean no lo había visto hasta ahora, está sentado en el medio de una mesa, tiene a varias personas a su alrededor y aunque está comiendo, Dean puede ver que tiene libros abiertos frente a él, _Sammy_, piensa y la chica de las pecas se cruza de brazos, "En la escuela hay cuatro alfas y los cuatro están en clase con él, creo que se llama Samuel Winchester, todos quieren dormir con él".

La oleada de furia cuando la chica de las pecas dice eso deja a Dean apretando mucho los dientes, con la mirada liquida y un sabor metálico en la boca, la chica con pecas parece un poco incomoda, "Parece que ahora tú también te lo quieres follar", Dean arruga la nariz, da una olida en dirección a Sam y _nada_, no le huele a celo, no le huele a omega (más de lo que Sam huele, que a su nariz es casi nada), voltea a mirar a la chica de pecas y ella le parece mucho más apetitosa la verdad, "Yo no quiero follar con ese chico" dice dándole un besito en el hombro y ella suelta una risita afelpada, "Cómo digas señor alfa".

Pasan un buen rato hablando (o más bien coqueteando vanamente) ella le explica que dos bloques más allá hay una escuela de alfas y afuera del pueblo hay una para omegas, pero que no cuentan con muchos estudiantes. Dejan de hablar por un rato y uno de los alfas que Dean había olido antes pasa junto a la mesa, está hablando con un beta: "Yo sé que será muy duro unirme tío, las estadísticas dicen que hay al menos cuatro alfas por cada omega sin unir en este país, ¿lo imaginas?". Dean nunca ha pensado en unirse y cuando empieza a pensar en la posibilidad ya la está desechando como basura mental, lo que si piensa es que ese tío alfa que acaba de pasar seguramente no dudaría en abusar de Sam si pudiera y eso le da agrieras.

Dean no es especialmente un conocedor de los derechos de los omegas, pero sabe, cómo lo saben todos, que violar a un omega nunca es visto como algo completamente grave. La mayoría de veces incluso se culpa al omega por merodear donde hay muchos alfas o por no tomar la dosis adecuada de supresores para evitar incidentes. Eso seguramente le parece injusto, y ahora que piensa que alguien podría violar a Sam (no, no podrían. Dean sabe que Sam se cargaría dos o tres alfas sin ninguna dificultad, eso le baja el nivel de ira que le pudre las tripas). La chica de las pecas parece terminar de comer y le dice simplemente: "Tengo una clase más aún, en una hora estaré libre", Dean le guiña un ojo y le da a entender que donde está se quedará.

La chica de pecas se pone de pie y cuando Dean cree que se va a despedir con un beso, ella parece alarmarse por algo que sucede atrás de Dean. Este, que había dado la vuelta para despedirse voltea a mirar y la verdad es que sólo se ve un montón de gente apilándose alrededor de algo que no se ve, pero a Dean se le seca la boca y más se tarda en ver a uno de los alfas que hay por ahí dar un paso en dirección a la muchedumbre para salir disparado, _Sam_, piensa, _Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam._

No le cuesta propiamente trabajo hacerse campo entre la multitud, aparta a los estudiantes a brazadas, cada vez más desesperado, sintiendo el corazón en el cuello. Cuando siente que está a punto de ver lo que pasa y sólo puede pensar _Sam Sam Sam Sam SAMMY _un grupo de betas lo intentan apartar, _"¡Es un alfa, no lo dejen pasar, es un alfa!", "¡Aléjate, no dejaremos que pases!"_. Dean no está muy seguro de estar oyendo con claridad lo que dicen, sabe que siente un olor extraño y sabe que está ciego y casi puede ver a través de la gente con tal de encontrar a Sam, sabe que intenta pelear con los betas y sabe que estos intentan detenerlo. En medio del mar de brazos que lo detienen oye un grito agudo que lo paraliza, "¡DEAN!", oye que lo siguen llamando, oye que la voz llora y entonces reacciona, "DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN" y Dean empuja al beta que tiene en frente, "Sam es mi hermano" dice jadeando y parece que la barrera humana se parte en dos, lo dejan pasar, lo dejan llegar a Sam.

Dean no detalla, actúa por puro instinto. Cuando jala a Sam fuera de la escuela y lo mete en el auto no está oliendo, no está pensando. Dean actúa como un autómata, lo único que siente son unos celos ciegos, una rabia sorda. Siente que tiene que tenderse sobre Sam y no dejar que un alfa se acerque nunca. En este momento, Dean siente que podría apartar a al propio John a mordidas si intentara acercarse a Sam.

Cuando llegan al motel sabe que no quiere que nadie les ayude, no quiere que nadie le vea o lo toque o lo huela, quiere que Sam esté bajo su protección, que no sufra, que deje de gemir como si le doliera cada célula del cuerpo, eso es todo.

Sólo hasta que ha apilado la mesa y las cuatro sillas que había dentro de la habitación, sólo después de cerrar ventanas y cortinas es que empieza a pensar con algo de claridad. Necesitan supresores, aunque no sabe si los supresores funcionan cuando se está en pleno celo, cree saber que en esa situación se usan inyecciones. Nunca ha comprado una, deben venderlas en las droguerías (deben ser costosas, todas las drogas para la regulación del ciclo del celo son costosas, todo el mundo lo sabe, por eso los omegas se aíslan de la sociedad hasta que se unen) (no tienen mucho dinero) Dean intenta pensar, está seguro de que no puede dejar sólo a Sam un segundo y al tiempo sabe que no lo puede hacer atravesar un celo sin medicación porque será una experiencia horrible (eso no sabe por qué lo sabe, pero lo sabe y es suficiente) siente un pánico sordo, aún siente que algún alfa podría penetrar las defensas de la habitación del motel (cuando es imposible), está a punto de buscar en las páginas amarillas o de llamar a John cuando oye ropa caer al suelo, voltea.

Sam está desnudo, tiene la piel brillante de sudor y la cara cubierta casi toda de cabello. Aprieta los puños junto a las piernas y parece que está haciendo tensión en cada musculo del cuerpo, deja de apretar los dientes unos segundos mientras exhala y Dean siente que el aire que Sam arroja él lo aspira.

Cuando da una pequeña olida siente que se le quema todo el cuerpo por dentro. Sam huele tan dulce que lo hace gemir, "Dean" Sam vuelve a decir su nombre desde que salieron de la escuela, Dean tiene los ojos cerrados, tanto que le duele la cabeza de hacer presión, "Dean" al comienzo en un gemido chiquito y luego oye que Sam sube la voz y que termina casi gritando, la voz rota y húmeda. Dean la tiene como una roca dentro del pantalón (y ha estado así hace tiempo) (no sabe cómo), siente que si abre los ojos no va a ser capaz de detener lo que sea que pase, pasa saliva y la saliva en la boca le sabe a lo que Sam huele, se le pulveriza la garganta, "Dean" Sam lo llama de nuevo, Dean prefiere no pensar que Sam está llorando y que eso de alguna forma le excita, prefiere nada, "Dean" y abre los ojos.

Cuando lo ve de nuevo siente que no sólo lo ve con el cuerpo sino que lo siente debajo de la piel, _te siento Sammy_, cuando Sam voltea la cara para mirarlo Dean juraría que puede ver a través de los ojos de Sam, que puede oler lo que él huele, siente que va a estallar de calor y siente que se está derritiendo cómo él lo siente, "Dean" cuando Sam lo llama de nuevo siente que _tiene que ir_, no está seguro de si es porque él no puede soportar las ganas o porque Sam lo llama, sabe que tal vez sea por ambas. Cuando llega a la cama se acurruca frente a la cabeza de Sam, el olor que este emite le calcina la piel, Dean siente que quiere lamerlo, "Está bien Sammy," dice, "vas a estar bien". Sam gime y Dean le pone una mano dentro del cabello. "Me gusta como hueles, Dean" dice Sam, pero Dean oye otra cosa, oye _"Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame" _y cuando vuelve a respirar siente que se le olvida todo, cuando vuelve a ver a Sam siente que preferiría que le arrancaran la piel a soportar un segundo más sin tocarlo, sin lamerle todo el sudor y sin _follarlo, por Dios, follarlo._

Casi que salta sobre la cama, alcanza a ver que Sam está acostado sobre un charco de lubricante y que ese mismo lubricante es lo que emite el olor que le está tostando el cerebro. Sam parece igual de ansioso a él, jalando la ropa que Dean intenta quitarse, gimiendo de ansiedad cuando lo ve deshacerse del pantalón, "Toca" le dice Dean y Sam estira la mano, la pone sobre la tela de los boxers y cuando siente la polla de Dean, latiendo y vibrando de ganas, gime y tiembla, Dean puede leer las ganas y antes que nada, antes de todo, le da una lamida larga desde el ombligo hasta el mentón, tiene la boca hecha agua cuando termina, drogado con el sabor, "No puedo aguantar más Sammy", y Sam _de verdad _parece que tampoco. Dean se saca los boxers y cuando ve lo duro que está también nota que Sam está duro.

Dean jamás había pensado concretamente que Sam tuviera polla. Es decir, suponía que la tenía (Sam va al baño y usa boxers). Ahora que lo ve, tendido y sudando y con la polla dura y rosadita sobre la tripa, _Dios Sam, me estás matando_, termina dándole lamiditas suaves, chupado la piel suave dentro de los muslos y recorriendo con la lengua toda la longitud de la erección de Sam, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que termina probando unas gotitas de lubricante que Sam tenía sobre los testículos.

Es dulce como nada en el mundo, sabe tan bien que Dean gruñe de placer con el sabor, dando lamidas largas entre las piernas de Sam en busca de unas gotitas más. Sam, que está reducido a gemidos histéricos y a lo que parece la total pérdida del control, estira una mano y pasándole frente Dean, busca entre sus piernas más abajo, de donde brota el lubricante; Dean ve a Sam subir más las piernas y luego le ve el culo, ve el lubricante salir y dos dedos de Sam abriéndose paso. El gemido es mutuo, Sam tiembla entre sus brazos cuando mete los dedos todo lo que puede y cuando gime de nuevo Dean oye _"fóllame Dean, fóllame, fóllame"_. Saca los dedos y le escurren gotas espesas de líquido, cuando los va a volver a meter Dean lo agarra de la muñeca, casi agresivo, antes de que Sam gima ya se ha metido ambos dedos en la boca, jugando con ellos, metiendo la lengua, saboreando hasta que pierde la razón, "Fóllame, Dean, no puedo".

Dean le sostiene las piernas desde atrás de las rodillas, por un breve segundo teme hacerle daño a Sam al penetrarlo pero el cuerpo de este cede por completo cuando Dean lo folla, lo cubre como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Sam grita al otro lado y Dean le cierra la boca con la lengua. Se están besando como locos y Dean le está mordiendo la lengua cuando siente que Sam se corre por primera vez. Se ajusta un poco y un chorro de lubricante deja a Dean mojado, perdiendo el aliento. Sam gime dentro del beso, temblando cómo una hoja, lleno de sudor y mojado por todas partes, Sam le entierra los dedos y las uñas en la espalda, Sam le ruega le pide, "No pares, Dean" y Dean _no podría parar incluso si quisiera_, siente a Sam abriéndose para él y el placer lo sobrepasa tanto que cuando reacciona está horriblemente cerca de morder a Sam y unirse con él.

El terror lo paraliza un segundo pero Sam gimiendo su nombre y embistiendo contra él como un animal salvaje le borran el miedo como si nunca hubiese existido. Dean sabe que lo folla, _que lo folla hasta que no puede más y más allá._ Dean sabe que no quiere parar y que lamiendo a Sam de la forma en que lo hace podría acabarle la piel con la lengua. A lo único que atinan es a no morderse, porque todo lo demás lo hacen, Sam mugiendo de aprobación y Dean jalándole el cabello mientras lo besa y lo folla sin pensamiento, rebotando en las nalguitas suaves de Sam y hundiéndose dentro de él hasta correrse se vuelve casi habito. Sam tiene la pancita tan mojada como el culo cuando parece que se quedan sin alientos por primera vez.

Son las siete de la noche.

Dean sale de Sam y cuando se da cuenta de que no usó condón, también se da cuenta de que llevan al menos follando siete horas y media. Sam parece que está hecho polvo, se queda dormido apenas Dean la saca y aunque todavía está botando un poco de lubricante entre las piernas, no parece tan ansiosamente perdido por follar como cuando empezaron. Dean lo jala de un brazo y le dice que tiene que bañarse, aún sedados de sexo.

No es propiamente un baño, es Sam limpiándose la tripa y dejando que el agua le corra por todas partes, luego tirando la toalla a un lado y murmurando, "Dean, ven, Dean no me dejes solo, Dean no te vayas, Dean" se tiende en la cama y se queda dormido desde antes de poner la cabeza en la almohada, bocabajo y respirando tan despacio que mantiene a Dean en un estado de suspenso, lo mantiene sucio contra la puerta del baño, atestado de Sam hasta la punta de los pies.

Dean también se da una ducha, aún atontado y pensando despacio, casi sin aire en los pulmones de tanto follar, con la boca hecha polvo y agua del sabor de Sam. Se sacude todo lo más rápido que puede, no está consiente de querer salir de ducharse a acostarse con Sam (de nuevo), pero tiene una cosquillosa ansiedad en la panza, se está sacudiendo el cabello cuando hila el primer pensamiento coherente: debería llamar a John.

Le toma casi media hora recordar que Sam es su hermano menor y que lo estuvo follando por más de siete horas seguidas. Está de pie bajo la ducha apagada y con la toalla del motel sobre los hombros, le resbalan gotas de agua por las piernas y aunque mantiene los dedos sobre los labios y siente algo de frio, Dean hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por despertarse, _la única explicación a esto es que lo estoy soñando, esto es un sueño_, Dean da un paso al frente, no calcula, sólo piensa sordamente en John y en Sam y en el calor amargo que tiene tras las orejas y que le calcina los pensamientos, _acabo de follarme a Sam, acabo de follar con Sam, follé con Sammy_, se resbala.

No se cae, se sujeta del lavado y del retrete, se pone de pie, piensa en Sam. No siente que le pase toda su vida frente a sus ojos, sólo piensa en esa mañana, en Sam sentado en el comedor de la escuela, rodeado de libros y con el cabello despeinado, recuerda a la chica de las pecas y luego siente la arcada. Dean vomita todo lo que ha comido en la vida (al parecer), la misma sensación de existir le da asco, tocarse la piel le da asco, pensar en cualquier cosa le revuelve los intestinos, lo deja visceralmente vacío. Vomita hasta que escupe un líquido amargo y verde que no tiene nada que ver con comida.

Se queda casi abrazando el inodoro por un par de minutos más, apenas asqueado por el olor y vagamente consiente de seguir desnudo. Sacude la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y decide ignorar por todo lo alto lo que sea posible ignorar, piensa en salir a comprar supresores y pedir a algún beta en la calle que (por favor) cuide de Sam mientras él no está. Piensa en averiguar si tiene que conseguir más dinero para inyecciones y piensa en ocuparse con algo que le quite el deseo de arrancarse la piel.

Después de lavarse la boca con ese enjuague bucal tan impersonal de los moteles (todos saben a menta y tienen demasiado alcohol), Dean se pone su ropa de cualquier forma y abre la puerta, apenas consiente un segundo antes del quejido que le calcino la espalda. Sabe (no sabe) que Sam está al otro lado, sabe (no sabe) que aún tiene el celo en vigencia, sabe (no sabe) que debe seguir oliendo bien, sabe (no sabe) que debería estar dormido.

Pero Sam no está durmiendo, Sam está desnudo de nuevo (Dean ya no recuerda si se tendió a dormir desnudo, en realidad), Sam está bocabajo y tiene la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, cuando gime de nuevo Dean siente un serio terremoto dentro del pantalón, como si olvidara todo lo que vomitó, como si se le pusiera la polla dura en una milésima de segundo y se le secara la boca de inmediato.

Sam se está tocando. Bocabajo y con dos dedos tanteando entre todo ese lubricante que le desborda por los muslos. Dean no está muy ubicado temporalmente pero abduce que deben ser cerca de las ocho, lo que significa que Sam no debió dormir media hora siquiera. Media hora y ya se está enterrando los dedos dentro, Dean respira por inercia y aunque está vez una oleada de asco le atraviesa la medula espinal no puede evitar sentir por Sam, no puede evitarlo, _Dios_, sentir que Sam _tiene que tocarse o siente que se quema por dentro y se muere._

Dean de nuevo no se mueve, siente que le late todo en su sitio, que se queda sin aire porque el olor de Sam y sus gemidos evaporan lo que respira, siente que si da un paso más no será capaz de ir hacia la puerta sino de correr hacia Sam, _y es que de verdad Dean lo intenta_, ir, no mirar a Sam, no pensar en tocarlo de nuevo (_de nuevo Dean, no, no puedes hacerle esto a Sam, Dean_) pero lo que pasa es que Sam grita agudo hasta desgarrarle los tímpanos y Dean lo siente dentro del pantalón, siente cómo Sam se viene porque él mismo se viene también.

Lo ve seguirse tocando, lo oye murmurar algo después de gritar y cuando inconscientemente intenta liberarse de su ropa pegajosa logra entender la maraña de suplicas de Sam, "_deandeandeandeandeaaaaandeeeeaaaan_", oye la voz de Sam como un mugido que lo mantiene duro aún después de un orgasmo a ciegas que no empezó donde terminó. Dean se abre el pantalón sintiendo que los brazos le pesan, Sam vuelve a gemir su nombre y Dean no es capaz de pensar nada pero al tiempo piensa que _tiene que salir de allí ahora mismo_.

"Dean" dice Sam, la voz clara mientras jadea, "No te vayas, Dean". Y eso no es una excusa pero es lo único que le faltaba a Dean, porque no se está yendo a ninguna parte, está saltando en la cama y lamiéndole la espalda a Sam antes de descubrir que lo está haciendo. Sam gime y Dean le está hundiendo los dedos todo lo que puede cuando le muerde sobre un omoplato, "Sam no puedo", "Qué", "No follarte", "Me parece terrible" Dean apunta una sonrisa mientras le hunde la cara en el cabello, Sam huele excesivamente bien, en algún punto Dean piensa que ha olido así siempre. Dulce hasta que te seca la garganta y te arde en el pecho, huele tan delicioso que Dean podría lamerle el cabello, huele a sudor, a sexo y al semen de Dean, pero él quiere lamerlo todo y chuparle toda la piel hasta dejarle marcas, quiere hundirle la cara en el hueco que se le hace entre los omoplatos cuando flexiona los codos.

"Lo necesito, Dean" y Dean lo sabe, siente a Sam todo suave y mojado cuando le mete dos dedos en el culo, sabe que se está derritiendo con todas la letras, sabe que gime cuando Dean le acaricia la próstata y embiste con todo el cuerpo aunque sólo le esté metiendo los dedos. "¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos, chico?" pregunta Dean mientras se saca el pantalón y le lame la línea de los hombros, a Sam le tiembla hasta el cabello, "Cómo quieras", "Lo hicimos toda la tarde cómo yo quise", "Cómo sabes que no es así cómo lo quise yo, Dean", "Porque tú querías que te mordiera y así no fue", Sam estira los brazos, una vez en cuatro le da una mirada venenosa a Dean, "Tú también querías morderme" le está enseñando todo el culo, rosado y lleno de lubricante y los dedos de Dean.

Dean suspira un poco de ese vapor de aire que le lanzan sus pulmones, siente que va a bullir si no le separa las nalguitas a Sam y se hunde todo lo que pueda en él. Aun así hay un pensamiento que nunca ha abandonado a Dean, no cuando follaron la primera vez y no ahora. Fue el único pensamiento que le ayudó a dejar de vomitar: _si no lo muerdo, si no nos unimos, no hay problema. _Sam es un omega, Dean es un alfa, pero son hermanos, lo cual quiere decir que naturalmente, Sam va a unirse con otro alfa en algún punto e incluso separarse por completo de la familia.

Eso es, otro alfa. Dean hunde la polla hasta que siente mojada la panza, _otro alfa, _Dean le lame la nuca a Sam mientras embiste suavecito, _otro alfa_, Dean le sujeta el cuello a Sam con una mano para que lo tire hacia atrás y se lo enseñe todo a Dean, lo lame y con la otra mano le jala los pezones, _OTRO ALFA. _

Dean está cacheteando las nalguitas de Sam con un sonido húmedo que le derrite las piernas para cuando se viene. Sam se tensa y muge su nombre como un mantra para invocar al demonio, Dean le muerde la línea del mentón, buscándole la boca con la lengua, ciego de ganas de probarle la boca de nuevo. Con Sam revolviéndose enérgicamente sobre su polla no le queda espacio para sentirse remotamente cansado, para lo único que le queda espacio es para pensar en otro alfa, en otro tío (o en otra tía) tocando y besando, lamiendo, _follando_ a Sam cómo él lo está haciendo.

Cuando la saca, Sam rebota en un quejido y Dean se tiene bocarriba junto a él, "Vamos Sammy, fóllate". Sam lo mira, aún en cuatro y entre todo ese cabello, con una línea contaminada de mirada y los labios abiertos, "Dijiste que lo querías cómo yo quisiera," Dean se lame los labios porque necesita lamer algo, "y yo lo quiero así". Sam se mueve como un relámpago, puras extremidades eternas y músculos tensos, "¿Quieres qué te monte, Dean?", "Sí", "¿Quieres que lo haga tan fuerte que nos quedemos sin aire?", "Sí". Sam lo toma entre sus dedos y es de un solo impulso que está dentro de nuevo, viendo húmedo y sintiendo a Sam respirar sobre su cuerpo, "No lo imaginas, Dean…" embiste sacándola casi toda y metiéndola en un solo movimiento, "no sabes lo bien que te siento" Dean lo sujeta de la cintura y, antes de olvidarse de todo de nuevo, las palabras se modulan solas: "¿Le harías esto a otro alfa?" Sam deja resbalar a Dean completamente dentro y se detiene, la mirada mojada y verde, "_Dean_" Dean no sabe qué quiere decir ese _Dean_, "¿Dejarías que te hunda la polla hasta hacerte llorar, Sam?" Sam se frota sin sacarla, mirándolo de frente, ojos asesinos, "¿Dejarías que te lamiera, que te follara y que te mordiera, Sam?" Sam exhala y no dice nada, aprieta el culo y hace fuerza hacia abajo como si pudiera hundirse más, gime, "¿Lo harías, Sam?", "No sé".

Sam vuelve a embestir como si se lo tragara y Dean no habla, embiste hacia arriba, ciego de celos, con el cráneo en llamas y la polla hirviendo mientras se viene de nuevo. Sam se percata del semen de Dean rodándole entre las piernas y antes de que Dean le ordenara hacerlo, cegado de furia, Sam ya está untando dos dedos de Dean y de su propio lubricante, ya está mintiéndoselos a la boca y gimiendo. Dean no lo deja embestir, lo agarra de los muslos y lo fija en su sitio, "Si otro alfa te pone un dedo encima lo buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras, Sam" Sam gime, las cejas fruncidas como si fuera a llorar y el culo haciendo círculos sobre la polla de Dean, "Si otro alfa te pone un dedo encima lo mato, Sam, lo entierro para invocarlo y cazarlo de nuevo" Sam gime y aún bajo la presión de Dean alcanza a embestir un poquito, "No podría vivir con eso, Sam", Sam le muerde el cuello, si Dean fuera el omega se habrían unido así de fácil, "No vivas con eso entonces, Dean," dice Sam mientras le lame la piel que acaba de morder, "muérdeme".

Dean deja de hacer presión sobre los muslos de Sam y este embiste con furia, Dean lo sujeta y embiste también, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, "Te voy a follar Sam, te voy a seguir follando tanto que cuando no tengas aliento y cuando me ruegues porque te muerda," Sam le entierra las uñas en los brazos, "cuando me supliques que te haga mío," "_deandeandeandean"_, "cuando pierdas la razón, Sam, cuando no puedas más, ahí te voy a dejar esperando, porque te voy a morder cuando ya no quede nada" Sam se viene como un huracán. Antes de poder hablar de nuevo se están besando y se muerden la boca antes de volver a empezar, de volver a embestir como si nunca hubieran empezado.

Dean lo tiende sobre su espalda y Sam abre las piernas, quedan cómo follaron toda la tarde, Sam todo cabello regado en la cama y kilómetros de musculo tenso y Dean con las rodillas hechas polvo y muriéndose de ganas por seguir follando. "Hazlo Dean", "Te dije que aún no", "Dean _por favor"_, "Sammy". Embisten contra el otro unas veces más y Dean se traga involuntariamente su intención de someter a Sam, "¿Estás seguro, Sammy?", "Sí".

Siguen follando pero en algún punto Dean empieza a lamerle el cuello a Sam, justo donde debería morderlo, lamidas suaves mientras le parte el cuerpo en dos cuando lo penetra, Sam vibra contra su lengua y sus labios y embiste contra su cuerpo casi sin ritmo, perdiendo la cordura cuando se acerca al orgasmo, Dean le da una lamida larga en todo el cuello y cuando vuelve a lamer allí, Sam le enrosca diez metros de piernas alrededor de la cadera, "_Tuyo Dean sólo tuyo_" y Dean piensa _Sammy _con todas sus letras y sus dos hoyuelos cuando se ríe, piensa _Sammy _y su boquita de caramelo cuando lo besa antes de venirse, piensa _Sammy _y le clava todos los dientes en el cuello.

Sam grita y Dean también lo haría, el sabor que Sam expide es sangre dulce y un líquido amargo que podría ser sudor, Dean siente que le retumba la sensación de Sam entre los dientes, siente que se le pega al paladar el sabor, siente que Sam se sujeta a él con demasiada fuerza y Dean lo sujeta de vuelta, se hunde todo lo que puede, más caliente que nunca, y Sam lo recibe, hirviendo sólo para él.

Se vienen al tiempo, Sam grita algo que parece su nombre y Dean hunde los dientes todo lo que puede, completamente unidos y hechos polvo para siempre.

Follan hasta que amanece y después de eso, follan hasta que vuelve a anochecer, completamente enredados y sudados, "Dime cómo lo quieres Sam", "De lado". Lo intentan de todas las formas, lo intentan hasta que les da risa lo que hacen con las piernas y los brazos, "Ríete pero no pares, Dean", "No puedo parar, Sammy" y no es hasta que cae la media noche después de unirse, no es hasta que Dean siente hambre por primera vez y empieza a caer dormido por tercera, que Sam se enrolla contra su cuerpo de nuevo y murmura algo que suena a buenas noches.

Dean se despierta sintiendo que le cae un balde de agua fría. Dentro de la parte de su cerebro que recobra fuerzas empieza a rebobinar, empieza a sentir un asco que no es nada físico. Cuando voltea a mirar y Sam es una bolita de cabello, brazos y aliento, Dean quiere envolverlo y lamerle donde lo mordió hace más de un día, quiere olerlo y revolverse con él pero al tiempo empieza a recobrar el sentido de lo que pasó, de haberse unido a su hermano menor, que John no demoraría en llegar, que ni siquiera usaron condón para follar. Dean se abruma, se pone de pie de un salto, siente que aún está hecho polvo pero busca entre las maletas del suelo algo que ponerse.

Una vez vestido deshace la fortaleza de sillas y una mesa que construyó frente a la puerta, aún siente un ligero rumor de celo por parte de Sam, aún siente que podrían pasar todo el día follando y ronroneando, pero se golpea mentalmente y sale con un par de dólares en el bolsillo.

Compra un par de pastillas, según el tío enorme de la droguería (un beta que a Dean no le olió a absolutamente nada) esas pequeñas pastas serían más que suficiente para prevenir un embarazo en Sam. Dean se devuelve al hotel con el hígado en el paladar, sopesando la idea de que en teoría _podría pasar_, Sam podría tener hijos. La idea le provoca un disgusto instantáneo, así que llega al motel con náuseas y ganas de despedazar cosas.

Sam está despierto y con el pelo mojado de bañarse, ve a Dean entrar en la habitación y abre los ojos con algo que parece intriga, "Te fuiste" murmura. Dean no sabe mucho de omegas, y en realidad es menos lo que sabe sobre unirse y sobre las conductas que él mismo o Sam podría adaptar después de eso. De nuevo pensar que se unió con Sam le deja un sabor amargo en la boca, agrieras. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Sam no parece enojado sino un poco herido. Dean _no sabe_ qué pasa pero al tiempo deduce que follaron por dos días, que se unieron y que debió sentirse abandonado, ahora que Dean lo piensa incluso él siente que no debió irse, que debió quedarse y hacerle el amor todo el día.

Sacude la cabeza, harto de su retahíla mental de adolecente hormonal y de su fastidio general con el hecho de existir. "Fui a buscarte unas pastillas" Sam frunce el ceño y cuando Dean le lanza la caja levanta las cejas, "Oh," murmura, "es verdad" abre el empaque con pereza y da un par de pasos alrededor, con la cara un poco arrugada. A Dean le parecería un gesto gracioso si no fuera porque intuye que algo le incomoda a Sam, "¿Te duele algo, Sam?", "No siento mucho las piernas" dice con frescura. Dean siente que no tiene aire en los pulmones, se acerca y lo sienta en una de las camas antes de ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

"No puede ser tan malo" dice Sam, Dean lo observa sin saber cómo conversarse y se limita a asegurarse de que se tome la pastilla como debería, "Dean", "Qué", "No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo para deshacerlo", "Ujúm". Sam parece desistir de mencionar nada sobre _el _tema e incluso parece perder cualquier intención por hablar, a los veinte minutos hace un movimiento mínimo sobre la cama y Dean le alcanza la otra pastilla que debe tomarse. Después de eso se queda dormido y Dean piensa que debería hacer lo mismo.

Cuando va hacia la otra cama siente el olor del semen y el celo en todas partes, le inquieta tanto que se queda a varios pasos, mirando la cama como si fuera un bicho peludo. Pero lo que lo inquieta al punto de rebanarle la cabeza, es que cuando busca inconscientemente por el olor de Sam no lo encuentra, encuentra un olor mixto y penetrante, un olor territorial y dulzón, siente calor en el abdomen y una sorda conmoción.

No es hasta que huele que el olor original de Sam ya no existe y ahora lo remplaza la suma de su olor propio y el de él mezclados, que se da cuenta de que se unieron y de que no va a poder deshacerlo de ninguna forma. Hay varios instantes de estridente desesperación y luego se acerca a la cama, se sienta y siente que podría ponerse a llorar. La realización lo ata al piso, siente el corazón de Sam latir desde lejos, oye como respira, siente su olor aún sin respirar. Ahí está. Sam sigue oliendo a Sam y Dean no se tranquiliza sino que una escandalosa angustia lo mantiene ahí. Sam sólo va a oler a Sam para él, para cualquier otra persona (incluido John, incluido Bobby, incluidos todos) Sam huele a DeanySam y Dean huele a SamyDean.

La cuestión de los olores y sus ganas de lamerle a Sam el cuello le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, Dean respira profundo, intentando contar o hacer algo con la mente que no sea contemplar lo que está pasando, que no sea afrontar que Sam está tendido en la cama y es suyo y nunca debió serlo, ahora que lo piensa puede que tenga ganas de vomitar de nuevo, recuerda que no ha comido nada e incluso siente ganas de botar ese líquido verde y amargo, sólo por sacar algo, por romperse desde adentro.

Entonces, cuando tiene los puños apretados sobre la sabana y está pensando tanto en Sam que se le revuelven las tripas, entonces, John abre la puerta.

Dean gira en seco, sabe que tiene que tener los ojos medio empañados y sabe exactamente cómo debe oler la habitación. John se queda estático, tiene la bolsa del viaje en las manos y los ojos tan abiertos que Dean percibe el peligro sobre la nuca.

John entra a la habitación con una expresión de tanto asco en la cara que Dean cree que podría vomitar sobre las camas, lo ve observar con la misma mirada muerta que le dedica a los espectros y a los hombres lobos cómo inspecciona de arriba abajo el cuarto, cómo ve la ropa revuelta y manchada en el piso, la cama que aún tiene las sabanas acartonadas y medio húmedas de Sam. Dean siente el instinto de defenderse primero y se lo traga, de alguna forma piensa que si John le disparara no sería una mala decisión, lo único que puede pensar es _SamSamSamSam _y en que si se pone frente a la cama donde está acostado John no descargaría toda la furia que ya le está explotando en los ojos sobre Sam sino sobre él.

Y en efecto así pasa, Dean no siente nada antes del golpe en el estómago que lo deja de rodillas y le saca el aire, siente un rodillazo bajo la mandíbula y luego una mano que al parecer podría estrangularlo, "¡¿CÓMO?!" John parece tan furioso que Dean lo nota desilusionado, lo nota furiosamente triste, acabado. Dean guarda silencio y John es un huracán sin ojo que le imponga ritmo, siente un puño sobre un pómulo y oye los gritos de John de lejos, "¡POR QUÉ DEAN, CÓMO TE ATREVISTE, POR QUÉ!" Sabe que pronto va a quedar inconsciente y John no va a tener que verlo llorar de frustración consigo mismo, está casi a un golpe y puede sentirlo, pero oye la voz de Sam y un empujón. Abre los ojos con dificultad y Sam está en medio de ambos, "¡NO PAPÁ, NO ES SU CULPA!", "¡¿POR QUÉ SAM?!" y Dean está seguro de que John no llora, sólo grita. Y eso es peor.

Son muchos gritos más, Sam parece igual de frágil sobre sus piernas y cuando Dean se pone de pie John embiste contra él como si quisiera sepáralo en pedazos, "Es mi culpa, papá" dice Dean mirando a John directo a los ojos y donde antes vio frustración ahora sólo ve hostilidad y odio, "Claro que es tu culpa, Dean". Oye un grito de Sam y luego no ve absolutamente nada, hay un dolor agudo entre el cuello y el hombro, luego es negrura y dolor espeso.

Antes de abrir los ojos percibe movimiento, el olor familiar, Sam y John, el cuero, la gasolina. Dean está en el impala, cuando abre los ojos ve que está en la silla de atrás, tendido de cualquier forma. John lleva el auto tan rápido que a Dean le cuesta mucho trabajo reconocer una imagen fuera del auto. John ni lo mira por el retrovisor, Sam parece estar dormido pero Dean presiente en el hueco del estómago que John va a decir algo.

John lo dice, casi tres horas después. "No va a volver a pasar" con la voz calmada, como si le explicara que un espíritu no seguirá existiendo luego de quemar los huesos. Lo dice tan inexpresivamente que Dean presiente el doble de peligro del que presentía con John golpeándolo. Respira, hace de tripas coraje y lo único que considera sensato desde que folló con Sam por primera vez. Pasa saliva, siente el '_no va a volver a pasar'_ resonándole como un eco dentro de la cabeza y se lo promete, "Sí señor" contesta y John no lo mira, no le habla pero Dean sabe (y es que está seguro) que John se podrá morir en paz el día que lo haga, sabiendo que Sam y él no han follado bajo su guardia.

* * *

**¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy!**

Sé que tal vez no ha sido la cosa más magistral y bueno, la idea es ir mejorando cada vez.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ya llevo años publicando pero por ser este mi primer fanfiction sólido en el fandom, siento que nunca había publicado nada en la vida.

Agradezco de corazón todos los reviews, en los próximos capítulos (que son tres y un extra) les contaré un par de cosas sobre mi vida como suelo hacerlo regularmente, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Amputar es traer un muñón al mundo

**Titulo**: Nosotros nos odiamos más.

**Titulo del capitul**o: Amputar es traer un muñón al mundo.

**Pareja/Fandom**: Wincest (Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester)

**Clasificación: **T

**Nº de palabras**: 8.606

**Tipo de FC**: Omega!Verse/Drama de mierda/supongo que crack/intentos de mantener el canon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y el universo tampoco, todo es propiedad de Erie Kripke.

**Sumario**: "Las familias se aman", John le mira con una lástima evidente, como si pensara que es un imbécil. Antes de que Sam escupa veneno John se recuesta contra la puerta, "Chico, en esta familia nos odiamos más" y cierra la puerta.

**Advertencia:**

Señoras y señores, ya estoy en la universidad, así que me disculpo por la eterna demora para publicar este capitulo.

Después de la advertencia y la explicación sobre el verse del primer capitulo, no tengo mucho que decirles sobre este capitulo, lo único es que está aquí la parte más dramática, a mi punto de vista, de la historia. Este capitulo fue una de las cosas más densas sentimentalmente que he escrito en mi vida, tiene un par de cosas de las que, como siempre, no estoy segura, pero al tiempo creo que logré también algunas cosas que no creí que fuera a hacer.

Como ya dije hay algo de drama, hay mucho de John aunque nunca lo hago narrar y cómo verán en algún punto la narración del fanfiction se cambia de bando y Sam empieza a contar las cosas.

Le daré las gracias a cada una de las personas que ha apoyado este fanfic, no pensé que me llegara un review pero llegó, no pensé en favoritos ni follows pero ahí están y me hacen muy feliz, gracias a todos, a Tamiko-san porque siempre tendré que agradecerle, incluso cuando este texto no está beteado y a Kattie por todo el apoyo y las palabras que no merezco por completo.

Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo, disfrútenlo si es posible, les aseguro que después de publicar el capitulo que le sigue a este, no tengo ni idea de cuando volveré a publicar pues la universidad ya me está consumiendo, así que espero que nos veamos pronto pero no puedo prometer nada.

Espero verlos de nuevo y ojalá esto les agrade aunque sea un poco.

* * *

**NOSOTROS NOS ODIAMOS MÁS.**

**Amputar es traer un muñón al mundo.**

Dean no siente ningún cambio sustancial en John a excepción de ese vago presentimiento de que ya no son padre e hijo. La disciplina bajo el mandato territorial de John es la misma disciplina seca de cazador que Dean ha recibido toda su vida: John planea los casos con una furia clarividente, apunta entre periódicos a diestra y siniestra y los hace correr entre casas y bosques, armados hasta los dientes, destilando sal y degollando vampiros sin apenas tener conciencia.

No es hasta tres semanas después, que Sam se queja de no haber dormido más de cuatro horas en siete días. John le da una mirada certera, usa esa postura corporal que a Dean le hace pensar en el ejército y en general en todas las personas que tienen ese aire de estar acostumbrados a mandar, no toma aire, frunce el ceño y dice: "¿Terminaste los exámenes de la escuela?" Dean exhala, "Hace cuatro semanas, papá". Son demasiados años de Dean observando cada detalle de John para no notar que la palabra "papá" lo suaviza, no deja de fruncir el ceño ni de parecer a punto de dispararles con una bazuca, pero le indica a Sam que puede dormir por un par de horas si lo necesita.

Dean está convencido de que John no cambia. Lo único es que ya no lo trata como un amigo sino como un cazador que invade su territorio, lo husmea a ratos y parece incapaz de respirar a su lado. "Maldita sea Dean, vete a investigar a otra mesa de la biblioteca", "Sí señor". Dean apenas siente la furia, apenas percibe que John planea algo. Cinco semanas que Dean cuenta con vertiginosa ansiedad pasan antes de que vea a John interesado a morir con una revista en las manos, el artículo que tiene frente habla de una teoría reciente que hipotéticamente podría en unos años desarrollar un tratamiento para deshacer la unión entre el alfa y el omega. Dean lee el título de reojo: _"La unión no es eterna, la ciencia cree que puede deshacer el vínculo". _John le da una mirada que le traspasa el cráneo cuando Dean deja de moverse por intentar leer, "No va a volver a pasar" dice John, "Sí señor" dice Dean.

John no relaja el entrecejo nunca más, abandona cualquier contacto con Bobby luego de una acalorada discusión de la que Dean no fue participe por lo que John llamó: "Obvias malditas razones, Dean" y Sam por su parte parece somnoliento la mayoría del tiempo. Bajo la estricta rutina de John y sus maneras militares de resolver los casos que aparecen espontáneamente, Dean está a punto de dejar de notar que hace semanas no mantiene ningún tipo de conversación con Sam que supere lo expresamente necesario.

Cree recordar que se han preguntado mutuamente por las llaves de la habitación, por las toallas para secarse después de bañarse y por quién duerme en el piso cada noche. Sam parece cómodo con no buscarlo y Dean vive en un constante "Sí señor", "¿El rifle o la escopeta, señor?", "Claro señor", "Seguro señor" y ha llegado a casi ignorar la presencia de Sam, a casi no presentir su olor ni el calor corporal que todo ser vivo emite. No tiene que preguntar nada, no tiene que esforzarse por deducirlo. John debe estarle dando supresores a Sam (si no es que este los está tomando por voluntad propia).

De las pocas cosas que en la escuela enseñan sobre el celo, dejan claro que los supresores dentro de parejas unidas pueden causar letargo y malestar general tanto en el omega como en el alfa. Dean no lo recordaba hasta que lo ve en una cajita en la papelera del baño. Lee de arriba abajo la caja de pastillas supresoras que encuentra por la sexta semana y después de darle varias vueltas inquietas descubre que en las contraindicaciones se advierte sobre la completa perdida de lívido y olfato por parte del alfa si este está unido al omega que toma los supresores, también advierte sobre la falta de energía del omega si este no puede estar en contacto con el alfa. Dean no se sorprende, lanza la caja vacía de pastillas a la caneca de basura y lo único que lo inquieta por dos semanas más es el número de pastillas que Sam está tomando, no lo sabe, pero cree que deben ser más de las indicadas.

Dean no se da cuenta hasta dos semanas después de una ligera incomodidad que Sam le empieza a generar. John empieza a suavizar el trato con él y sólo se interrumpen los destellos de lo que era antes de que Dean se uniera con Sam cuando el nombre de este aparece de alguna forma. John le trata con una cordialidad diminuta que es mejor que nada, no acompaña su nombre con maldiciones todas las veces e incluso un día le da unas palmadas en la espalda. No es el John paternal que Dean nunca conoció, es John a secas, su papá. Dean empieza a sentir que recupera lo que tenía con John después de dos meses de un abismo entre ambos, pero entonces algo que vincule a Sam aparece (Sam entra en la habitación, la ropa de Sam está sobre la cama) y John se vuelve de piedra. No cambia, no dice nada, pero ya no es su padre, es un tío estoico y macizo que se nota abiertamente disgustado con Dean en todos los sentidos.

Le toma un mes más descubrir que Sam toma el doble de la dosis indicada en las cajetillas de supresores. Y ese fue un mes más _casi _tomándole _algo _de fastidio a Sam por ser lo que separa a John de no ser de sal y fuego. Dean no está seguro de que John lo haga voluntariamente porque la verdad es que John no abandona su postura habitual de: "Guarda las armas bajo la cama, el agua bendita junto a la mesa de noche, la sal bajo la almohada y lo más importante," "Cuidar de Sam", "Exacto, cuidar de Sam", "Sí señor". Cada vez que lo dice lo enfatiza más, pronuncia el _cuidar a Sam _muy despacio, mira a Dean cómo si ya no creyera que en realidad puede cuidarlo y Dean no dice nada, se esfuerza en no sentir nada pero presiente que John no cree que él pueda cuidar de Sam.

Y eso es lo que estalla a Dean por dentro. Cuidar de Sam nunca fue solamente una orden de John, fue un código que rigió su vida siempre, fue su trabajo, su misión, para lo que estaba hecho. Y otras veces sintió que John se decepcionaba, otras veces sintió que John no creía que él lo hiciera a gusto, pero ahora cuando ve a John entiende que lo único que cambió desde que los vio en la habitación del motel no fue nada más que John convenciéndose de que en efectivo, Dean no podía cuidar de Sam, Dean no era de confiar. Arruga la caja de supresores en la mano, más furioso consigo mismo que nunca, más furioso con Sam que nunca aunque el propio Sam no fue el objeto de su ira. Pero más que nada, furioso con la idea de que John dejó de confiar tan absolutamente en él que hace que Sam tome el doble de supresores.

Dean sabe que su problema es que tiene la familia tejida en la carne, tatuada en las entrañas. Dean no podría odiar a John así quisiera porque por ser John su padre es automáticamente un héroe, y Dean no pasa por momentos contemplativos en donde admita que sin su familia no sería nada, pero lo sabe, lo siente latir dentro de su pecho cuando cazan o cuando están todos dormidos y él mantiene los ojos abiertos como si esperara una catástrofe. Dean hizo de John un estandarte, una meta, un estilo de vida. Oye su música, usa su ropa, habla como él, aprendió todo lo que sabe de él. Dean puede estar seguro de que John está al borde de provocarle una sobredosis a Sam, pero al tiempo se queda amarrado en el retrete del baño, pensando que si él no lastimaría a Sam bajo ninguna circunstancia, John mucho menos.

Dean lanza la caja de supresores a la basura y antes de pensarlo está vomitando dentro del retrete, con lágrimas calientes en las comisuras de los ojos y una sensación de asco dentro de las tripas. A Sam tendría que llegarle el celo tarde o temprano y él no pudo controlarse, John tendría que verlo y para siempre recordar que sus dos hijos follaron en la cama donde él había dormido y que además estarían unidos para siempre. Dean piensa, cuando le duele la garganta y no siente deseos de vomitar sino de destrozar algo, que si él hubiera tenido un poco más de fuerza de voluntad nada de esto habría pasado, piensa que si John hubiese atravesado la situación, si John no hubiese sido el padre de Sam o si Sam hubiese estado en su lugar ninguno habría hecho lo que él hizo.

El monologo de menosprecio y mierda que Dean intenta meditar lo interrumpe Sam, que abre el baño casi a la fuerza. Arruga la nariz cuando ve a Dean pero lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, "Son los supresores, Dean", "No", "Sí", "Tú no sabes nada Sam", "Sé que papá salió hace media hora", "¿Y?", Dean se limpia la cara con agua y Sam vacila pero no dice nada. Dean piensa que ya no falta mucho para que cumpla diecisiete y que debería cortarse el cabello. "Pensé que podríamos hablar", "No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sam".

Dean sale de la habitación y aunque podría sentir algo de regocijo porque es la primera vez que John los deja solos desde _el día_ no siente eso, siente que la herida familia que hay en la habitación podría tocarse con los dedos y que el día que cicatrice lo hará dejando un montón de piel y de dolor afuera. Cuando se pone las manos en el cabello y luego se aprieta la nuca para intentar relajar los músculos (que siente que no funcionan) se percata de que si no estuviera seguro de que Sam está detrás suyo pensaría que está completamente sólo, no huele, no siente, no percibe nada.

"Podríamos hablar de cualquier cosa Dean, sólo hablemos", Dean voltea a verlo y si no estuviera buscando desesperadamente un motivo para hablarle, si no quisiera encontrarlo vivo y protegerlo como lo quiere en este momento, no se daría cuenta de las bolsas bajo los ojos, de la palidez extrema y las extremidades dormidas, Sam tiene la mirada tan ausente que Dean duda de que de verdad lo esté viendo, "Necesito grabar en casete Mothership" murmura y Sam parece que respira por primera vez, "Bien, grabemos en casete a los Zeps" dice, la voz colgadita de los labios y los movimientos lentos.

Dean pone todo el LP a sonar en el gramófono horroroso del motel mientras Sam pone a grabar el casete. No hablan propiamente pero por primera vez en tres meses hacen algo juntos que no es cazar y Dean sigue sin olerlo ni sentirlo de ninguna forma pero no puede dejar de interesarse, de preocuparse. Lo revisa desde todos los ángulos y aunque se ve demacrado no parece haber perdido peso, no se ve débil sino triste, no se ve acabado sino intranquilo. "Si no te estuviera viendo sería lo mismo que estuvieras muerto Sammy" Sam se pone de pie de un salto, Dean no lo llamaba Sammy desde que se unieron, Dean quiere pensar que es su impresión que ve algo de vida en los ojos de Sam de nuevo, "No te puedo oler Sam, no siento como si estuvieras aquí", "Lo sé, yo tampoco te huelo".

Dean se sienta en una cama y Sam en una silla, están a casi dos metros de distancia y está sonando _Ramble on _cuando Sam inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para hablar.

Dean se queda sin aliento.

"Yo sé que no te gustan esas cosas Dean," Dean nunca lo había visto, "y sé que te va a molestar aún más que lo diga," Dean no puede dejar de mirarlo, "pero es que…", "Qué" Dean puede verle la cicatriz blanquecina sobre la piel, la marca de cada diente, puede casi imaginar cómo huele a excepción de que no puede, Sam lo voltea a mirar y Dean deja de ver la mordida, sólo ve a Sam, la rayita de la mirada baja y los labios fruncidos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero no fuera capaz, Dean siente que le está viendo el alma cuando Sammy lo mira por debajo de las cejas, _no me muestres esto Sammy, _Sam suspira un poquito y dice: "Ya no me acuerdo de a que hueles Dean, pero aún tengo ganas de q-" "Para" _no me muestres esto Sammy, no lo hagas que me da miedo romperlo._

Sam no dice nada más, baja la mirada de nuevo y monta una pierna kilométrica sobre la silla, enrolla los brazos sobre la rodilla y no se mueve hasta que John llega. Los ve cómo están, Dean tendido en la cama y Sam sentado en la silla, suena _Starway to heaven _y Dean levanta un brazo mínimamente pasa saludar a John, aunque en realidad está pensando que tampoco recuerda a lo que huele Sam, recuerda la sensación de que se está quemando por dentro, recuerda que sentía que se moría por lamerle la piel, pero no recuerda el olor, no recuerda qué lo hacía morirse.

Sigue sin recordarlo por más que se esfuerza, pasan tres semanas más, Sam lee en las esquinas de la habitación (lo cual no es nada raro) y John pega periódicos en la pared que tienen que ver con el caso. "Dos chicos muertos la semana pasada dentro de una casa abandonada a las afueras de River Pass, Colorado. Ambos con la misma herida que les atraviesa el abdomen", "Suena a espíritu vengador", "Correcto". John lo dice, Dean acaricia el encendedor que tiene dentro del bolsillo y antes de que Sam termine de leer el capítulo en el que va, están los tres montados en el impala, suena AC/DC cuando llegan a Colorado y Sam tiene el libro en la cara hace horas cuando John para en un motel.

Son tres días de John yendo aquí y allá, investigando a quién mataron, porqué lo mataron, cuándo, dónde y demás. Esos tres días, Dean recurre a un hábito que sólo lo atrapa cuando está ansioso. "Hueles a cigarrillo" le dice Sam cuando entra en la habitación, "Al menos te huelo a algo" y Sam le tuerce los ojos de ahí a Nueva York. Dean empieza a fumar rutinariamente en la mañana del primer día, compra un cigarrillo y un café mientras espera que John salga de la biblioteca. En la tarde ha comprado media caja porque le entraron ganas y John le preguntó vagamente si tenía un cigarrillo por allí.

John no le reclama por fumar porque cuando descubrió que Dean lo hacía ocasionalmente, este ya tenía diecinueve y si bien aún no tenía edad para comprarlos, si tenía mil y un identificaciones falsas que probaban lo contrario. Por eso Dean no se limita cuando a la mañana siguiente compra dos cajas, para tener una en cada bolsillo y no tener que estar mordiéndose las uñas para encontrar una tienda alrededor. Al tercer día siente que huele irremediablemente a tabaco porque sólo le queda una chaqueta limpia y con esa estuvo fumando todo el día ayer. Sam tuerce un poco el gesto, "No fumes en la habitación", "Come mierda chiquillo", "¿Por qué tienes que fumar?", "No lo sé", "Come mierda" Dean se siente repentinamente incomodo, y sin querer queriendo lo asocia con que Sam le respondió, "Puta" murmura y Sam le devuelve una mirada iracunda, "Imbécil" dice.

Y ahí es cuando (tarán) Dean lo nota (_puta mi vida_). Cuando Sam dice "imbécil" Dean presiente un rumor de olor. Es chiquito, pero ahí está, una gotita de olor que persiste sobre el humo del cigarrillo, _Sam_. Dean se termina de fumar el cigarrillo dentro de la habitación y cuando está a punto de encender el siguiente (porque siente que la ansiedad le va a desgarrar las entrañas si no lo hace) John entra a la habitación, "¡Maldición, Dean!" dice cuando choca con la nube de humo, Sam le da una mirada furiosa a Dean y John abre una ventana.

Dean sabe de manera mecánica que si él sintió que Sam _huele _John también va a sentirlo, por eso no se alarma en absoluto cuando lo ve entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a Sam y apretar los puños. Se acerca a Dean con expresión muerta, lo mira a los ojos un momento y cuando Dean piensa que le va a lanzar un exorcismo sólo dice: "Anda Dean, dame uno de esos" Dean se lo da y le pasa el encendedor, "Ya vuelvo" dice luego de botar la primera calada, con el semblante relajado. Dean huele el peligro de una forma tan intensa que siente que tiene que abalanzarse sobre Sam y protegerlo de _John, papá._

Cuando John se va y toma el auto lo primero que Dean piensa en que va en busca de supresores para Sam y que quiere ir rápido, así que no se altera y sigue fumando, lo hace hasta que termina el cigarrillo, coqueteando con el diminuto olor que emana de Sam. "Dean, el humo no me deja leer", "¿Qué lees?", "García Márquez", "¿Ahora lees mexicanos?", "Es de Colombia, Dean", "Da lo mismo". Sam no contesta a eso pero Dean podría jurar que siente cómo se le recargan los electrolitos. Un segundo después siente una ráfaga de olor como una cachetada en la cara, Sam está parado frente a él, "Apaga esa mierda", "No", "_Apaga esa puta mierda, Dean_", "No te sulfures Samuel, ya lo voy a terminar". Sam se queda quieto mientras Dean termina el cigarrillo, está ignorando la situación todo lo posible y la verdad es que no sabe cuándo (posiblemente cuando sintió la bofetada de olor) pero se le ha puesto dura dentro de la ropa.

No le alcanza a raspar el asco dentro de la cabeza cuando Sam se inclina hacia adelante y lo _huele. _"Dean" dice, "Dean" y Dean no sabe si suena asustado o qué, "Dean", "Qué", "Te huelo", "Yo también". Sam se queda en silencio, la cabeza cerca del cuello de Dean y él intenta no respirar mucho, no oler, no buscar a Sam, no acercarse. Pero de nuevo siente que podría sentir lo que Sam está sintiendo si quisiera, puede casi verse a sí mismo ahí sentado con la cabeza baja, puede sentir el latido del corazón de Sam dentro de su pecho, le retumba en los oídos como un tambor de guerra y en el pantalón como una película porno, "Han pasado cuatro meses, Dean" Dean siente que podría gemir, "¿Por eso fumas, Dean? ¿Por eso estás ansioso? ¿Por mí?".

_Cuatro meses_. Mientras Dean se pone de pie y jala a Sam de un solo movimiento contra la pared, le cuesta creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió unas ganas tan irracionales de follar. Sam gime cuando Dean lo arrincona y el olor no es tan fuerte como lo era el día que se unieron, no es ni la mitad de fuerte, es apenas un murmuro, es Sam contra la pared mirándolo con ojitos chiquitos y los labios ansiosos, "Dean" dice todo el tiempo. Dean se demora más en empezar a tocarlo sobre la ropa que en maquinar planes de inmediato, piensa en huir con Sam, en llevarlo muy lejos de John y de todos, piensa en afrontar a John y decirle a gritos que nunca podría controlarse y no pensar en Sam, en no querer protegerlo como si fuera suyo. _Porque Sam es mío._

Le tiene las manos sobre la piel cuando está intentando recordar cómo eran los besos de Sam. El miedo de que John los vea o la intención de huir desaparece, Dean quiere _Sam_, quiere lamerlo todo de nuevo, sólo eso. Cuando lo toca siente como se le eriza todo el cuerpo, siente que Sam no está cruzando por la mitad de la intensidad real de lo que sería su celo sin supresores, pero aun así no puede dejar de sentir cada latido dentro de la piel, cada átomo de Sam atraerlo como si fuera cuestión de gravedad. Dean le hunde la cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro derecho, está a punto de lamer la piel cuando presiente a John llegar con el auto, sabe que aún no se ha bajado siquiera pero presiente la amenaza como si estuviera hecho de dinamita.

"Dios, Sam" Sam se enrolla contra su cuerpo y Dean puede sentir que Sam también sabe que John está afuera, y Dean lo intenta, de verdad lo intenta, pero no encuentra ninguna intención dentro de sus instintos que le diga que debe separarse de Sam, es todo lo contrario, siente que si John o cualquiera se acercara debería atacar, debería defender a Sam, cuidarlo.

Por eso ajusta a Sam contra su cuerpo como si se lo quisiera comer cuando John cruza la puerta. Dean no sabe exactamente como luce cuando caza bichos en la oscuridad pero está seguro de que tiene que lucir de esa forma, mirada de asesino en serie y Sam pegadito a su cuerpo con una erección nada tímida pegada a la pierna de Dean. John no parece perder un estribo pero cuando da un paso adelante y Dean instantáneamente se mueve para poner a Sam detrás suyo, ahí parece que John los pierde todos.

"Suéltalo", "No", "¡SUÉLTALO DEAN!", "¡NO, SAM SE QUEDA CONMIGO!" La mirada de John es un _eso ya lo veremos_, Dean sabe que está a punto de gruñir, una chispa dentro de su pensamiento le dice que debería ayudar a John pero todo su cuerpo intenta hacer un escudo para Sam, "VETE PAPÁ", "CÁLLATE DEAN". Dean no piensa nada cuando se lanza a atacar a John, cree que le oye la voz como si este le ordenara militarmente pero no ve que mueva los labios, "Quieto, Winchester", "Le repito que se mantenga en su posición, Winchester", "¡CREO QUE ME HICE ENTENDER WINCHESTER!" Dean está casi sobre John, no sabe muy bien cómo piensa atacarlo y alejarlo de Sam, sabe que John lo observa con el más indecoroso desprecio y luego ve que John levanta un brazo en su dirección. Dean no ve nada después, antes de caer al suelo cree estar seguro de estar cayendo inconsciente, luego no hay nada.

Se despierta por un dolor agudo en el cuello, antes de abrir los ojos recuerda lo que pasó y no sabe qué siente, Dean intenta tocarse el cuello y descubre que no puede mover los brazos y que está acostado.

Se despierta esposado a la cama de manos y pies, John no está en la habitación y Sam tampoco, su nariz no le dice nada, su mente está en blanco desde que intentó atacar a John. Aún siente ganas de atravesarlo con balas de plata, pero al tiempo siente que lo que hizo no tiene perdón de Dios, y peor, no tiene perdón de John. Dean se revuelca furioso en la cama intentando buscar una manera de liberarse, cuando tiene la espalda curvada y las muñecas moradas de la presión recuerda si alguien sabe cómo mantenerlo en su sitio ese es su padre, así que con una furia imposible de domesticar se revuelca de nuevo aunque ya no intenta liberarse.

John llega a la habitación más o menos una hora después, no dice absolutamente nada y si Dean no estuviera consiente del dolor que siente por moverse tanto dentro de las esposas pensaría que no existe, porque John pasa por su lado e incluso revisa las esposas pero parece que en absoluto lo ve a él. Dean tampoco intenta hablarle ni preguntar dónde está Sam. Le parece intuir que John lo puso en otra habitación y que debe estar pasando por una situación similar a la suya, la ira le pesa en el cráneo y sin pensar en retornar a su sentido de familia con respecto a John planea liberarse y atarlo a él. Pero sabe que es imposible.

John le da de beber agua la mañana siguiente, con un pitillo largo y un vaso enorme, Dean siente que aunque John lo mantiene vivo lo trata como las cosas muertas que cazan. Y Dean sabe cómo sentirse herido y decepcionado con los demás, sabe tragarse eso, pero nunca ha podido manejar sentirse miserable consigo mismo, siempre le desborda, siempre pierde el control. "Papá" dice cuando cae la tarde y John acaba de volver, Dean deduce que estaba dándole agua de beber a Sam. John no lo mira, se sienta en la mesa y saca los cuchillos, Dean se espantaría si supiera lo anormal que es verlo brillar las dagas con la naturalidad de la experiencia, pero por supuesto Dean reconoce eso como algo habitual, "Papá" dice de nuevo, pensando que usará las dagas para cazar algún vampiro, y John sigue sin voltearlo a ver, "PAPÁ" grita. Cuando John le dirige una mirada plana y fría Dean recuerda que no tenía nada que decirle, sólo quería asegurarse de seguir vivo. Se queda dormido un par de horas después.

Dean no está seguro de que es lo que siente que le enreda los sueños, al comienzo es una rabia ciega que lo despierta a la mitad de la noche y después es un desespero insoportable. Intenta moverse de nuevo y las heridas de las muñecas y los tobillos le recuerdan que no puede cambiar de posición. Dean forcejea sin saber por qué lo hace y cuando se le escapa un quejido es John quien lo mantiene en su lugar. No está seguro de porque John parece más alerta que durante el día, pero entonces oye de lejos lo que podría ser un quejido y de inmediato sabe que es "SAM" grita, John lo mantiene pegado a la cama y Sam, que debe estar a un par de cuartos de distancia gime suavecito. Seguramente ni John debe oírlo, es un concierto de gemidos y quejidos de Sam sólo para él, y Dean nunca había sentido la desolación que se apodera de él, los pequeños gritos de Sam le hacen verlo esposado a una cama, hecho un pantano de su propio lubricante y con el cuerpo hecho llamas, "¡SAM!" John le hace una presión sorda en el abdomen que lo deja sin aire, "SAAAAAM" y Sam parece que reconoce su voz porque lo oye gritar claro y fuerte: "¡DEAN!".

La única esperanza de Dean es que si sigue moviéndose de la forma en que lo hace va a lograr que la cama de desbarate, John lo intenta mantener en posición pero Dean se revuelve entre sus brazos y entre las esposas, con una sensación húmeda en las muñecas y los tobillos que debe ser sangre, oye a Sam murmurar, lo oye respirar y latir, tiene el cerebro tostado por ambos lados de oír a Sam llamándolo, "SAMMY" John intenta sacarle el aire de nuevo, "¡SAAAAAAAAM!" y John le da un golpe seco que lo deja sin voz y sin poder moverse, Sam grita su nombre y Dean se aterroriza de notar que Sam está llorando, "¿LO OYES, DEAN?" John le aprieta la mandíbula con una mano, "¿LO OYES?" y Dean por supuesto que lo oye, es Sam en medio de un celo, encerrado en una habitación y desesperado por aliviarse, "¿VES LO QUE LE HICISTE A TU HERMANO, DEAN?" y Dean lo sabe, claro. Mientras John lo sostiene con una mano plana en el pecho y otra apretándole la mandíbula Dean entiende por qué John actúa cómo lo hace, por qué los separa, por qué lo mira con la expresión desencajada que tiene. Dean lo sabe, claro, sabe que unirse con Sam es peor que matarlo a los ojos de John, e incluso lo es a sus ojos, pero entonces Sam vuelve a gritar su nombre y Dean oye la voz quebrada de Sam tan lejos y al tiempo rebotándole en la cabeza, "¡DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN!" y John no lo suelta, "AYÚDAME DEAN, DEAAAAAAAAAN". Dean entra en pánico, tan desesperadamente asustado que cree que si esto sigue pasando se va a volver loco, está gritando "SAAAAAAAAAM, SAMMY" con John aun apretándolo entre sus dedos.

Cuando John lo suelta Dean descubre que tiene la cara descompuesta entre lágrimas y sudor, Sam sigue gritando su nombre y Dean responde sin control, revolcándose en la cama como un animal salvaje, sin importarle la sangre y el sudor que le cae en los ojos, "SAAAAAAAAM", es sólo hasta que oye a John llorar que deja de revolcarse como si quisiera arrancarse las manos, lo ve con una mano cubriéndose la cara y sentado en la cama, lágrimas en todas partes y sus ojos de guerrero muerto. Dean no puede parar de moverse y cuando está a punto de pedirle ayuda a John, cuando está a punto de rogarle por compasión, John se sacude las lágrimas con el revés de la manga de la chaqueta y sale de la habitación.

Debe ser más de media hora que Dean y Sam sienten como un milenio, Dean grita y ya hace tiempo dejó de sentir dolor, ahora sólo queda el pánico ciego y la desesperación más absoluta, cuando Sam le responde, Dean grita inhumanamente, podrido en su mar de impotencia. Sam está al otro lado del motel, cinco habitaciones más allá y atado a la cama de manos y pies, no son esposas sino cuerda cruda que ya le ha quemado desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Su humillación se mide al nivel de lubricante que Sam piensa, con exagerado asco, podría ahogarlo de un momento a otro, "¡DEAN!"

Sam sabe que grita el nombre de Dean, no porque le cause algún tipo de alivio físico, sino porque es el único pensamiento hilado que puede mantener, la incertidumbre y la sensación de que va a hacer combustión espontánea de un momento a otro se mezclan con la desesperación de no saber cómo está Dean, por qué cuando grita parece que llora y que sufre cómo él, _no Dean, no sufras Dean, no llores Dean, _"¡DEAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" y al tiempo lo llama porque siente que Dean es el único que lo puede ayudar, _no me dejes Dean, no, ven Dean, ayúdame que me estoy muriendo Dean_. La próxima vez que grita lo hace porque siente que va a estallar de ansiedad si no lo ve, si no puede estar seguro de que está bien, "¡DEAAN!" sabe que él es único que puede ayudarlo y al tiempo sabe que él es el único que puede ayudar a Dean. El problema es que ninguno puede hacer nada.

John entra en su cuarto con el semblante deshecho. Sam no piensa que John haya sido especialmente rudo desde que lo trajo a la habitación, recuerda que cuando golpeó a Dean y lo dejó inconsciente él también intentó atacar a John, pero este lo tomo de los brazos y lo inmovilizó como si no pesara, como si de antemano Sam ya no fuera más alto que él. Cuando lo amarró a la cama no le pronunció palabra y cuando le dio de beber parecía más apesadumbrado que alerta. Ahora cuando camina hacia él, Sam no puede dejar de pensar que es un canalla, que si Dean está pasando por algún tipo de sufrimiento debe ser John el inmediato causante.

"Lo siento Sammy" le dice y Sam no le reconoce como su padre aunque está seguro de que lo es, John se acerca y el reflejo de Sam es gritar e intentar alejarse, "DEAN" John saca de la chaqueta un paquete pequeño, "DEAN POR FAVOR" al otro lado Dean grita su nombre y Sam ya está llorando de nuevo para cuando John saca una inyección de la bolsita, "SAMMY" , "No quiero lastimarte Sam, relájate" y Sam se tensa como una roca cuando ve la aguja y el líquido amarillo dentro, "DEAN" pero siente que la aguja perfora en su piel como si fuera un hierro hirviente antes de poder hacer un movimiento más, antes de poder llamar a Dean otra vez.

Siente el líquido amarillo como si fuera un bicho caminándole entre las venas, siente que le congela la sangre a su paso y al tiempo siente que se pudre de adentro afuera, "Dean" dice, pero no cree que nadie pueda oírlo, "SAM" oye a Dean gritar por última vez. Antes de sentir que se le cierran los ojos John le acomoda el cabello sobre la frente, "Está bien Sam" y Sam entiende, John es un padre, John no le quiere hacer daño, pero no puede evitar la rabia ciega en la panza, el dolor dentro de las venas y el desamparo que siente sin Dean.

Cuando se despierta está en un pozo de sus propias miserias. Sigue atado a las cuerdas y sin que la primera arcada le retuerza las articulaciones, John entra en el cuarto. Lo mira planamente, como si evitara reflejar algo de asco. Sam le ve cruzar el umbral de la puerta y descubre que la rabia sin sentido se quedó dentro del celo que ya le pasó. En ese momento Sam Winchester podría afirmar con la veracidad de su desespero que siente una furia aplacada pero estructurada dentro de su propia mierda en la que está acostado. John lo libera rápidamente y Sam salta de la cama al borde del vomito.

No es hasta que se baña y siente el estómago quemándose del hambre que Sam empieza a notar los rastros en su cuerpo. Si alguien lo viera seguramente pensaría que acaba de pasar por algún tipo de tortura animal; tiene las muñecas en carne viva ―quemadas por la cuerda― los brazos rojos y con raspaduras largas e impares de las que brotan tímidas gotas de sangre. Los tobillos los tiene hechos puré y los pies casi morados por la falta de circulación. Se da lástima de sí mismo, el dolor está ahí, punzante en cada articulación, en cada nervio y en cada vena como si tuviera quemada la carne desde adentro, pero igual no es insoportable, Sam piensa en ese horroroso día que cazaron un espectro en Virginia y sabe que ha sentido más dolor, que puede con esto.

Con lo que Sam está seguro que no va a poder es con John, con su tono militar frio de exiliado o sobreviviente y su manera impersonal de tratarlos, como si sintiera asco. Y Sam comprende por qué lo hace, por qué reacciona de esa forma, pero no puede evitar sentir que no es del todo su culpa, que no pudo evitarlo aunque lo quiso.

Cuando está saliendo del baño y ve a John guardar las sogas con las que lo tenía amarrado, alcanza a ver que dentro de la maleta hay un pequeño brillo metálico. Y _Dios _que Sam entiende, pero _maldita sea_, _lo ataste con esposas a la cama, papá_. La primera vez que Sam piensa en Dean desde que la inyección de emergencia lo noqueó, es para imaginarlo con las muñecas heridas y todo el cuerpo vuelto pegote de sudor y sangre.

Cuando llega a la habitación en donde está Dean no lo encuentra mejor a lo que imaginó, lo ve sentando en la cama como si lo hubieran castrado, el semblante en el suelo y las muñecas vendadas con apretada diligencia, tiene los tobillos vendados también y esa expresión muerta en la cara que a Sam le dice que pasó horas llorando. "Dean" dice y John se eriza como un pez globo a su lado, Dean no levanta la cara, se pasa una mano sobre la boca y cuando respira Sam lo oye aún congestionado de haber llorado, "Hey, Sammy".

Dean no le dirige ni una mirada, no habla con John por horas y mientras viajan el auto parece que ni siquiera disfruta la música que está sonando. Sam sabe que Dean debió ser liberado justo antes que él, sabe que debió amanecer entre su orine y mierda, que seguramente tenía la cara llena de lágrimas que le picaban con el sudor, sabe que aún debe tener la voz ronca de todo lo que gritó en la noche. La ira que Sam siente en los intestinos sólo le ayuda para disparar balas de sal como poseso y quemar huesos como psicópata en el caso que resuelven esa noche.

La ira de Sam le sirve para sobrevivir en un ambiente familiar que se escapa por la rendija de la puerta cuando todos están dentro de la habitación, todos se miran, todos respiran el mismo aire pero parece que cada uno está planeando secretamente su propia masacre. Sam pasa las primeras semanas consolado en un par de libros y en un cuento ocasional de García Márquez, el día que lee "Sólo vine a hablar por teléfono" se tiende en el suelo y piensa que tal vez se trata de que nunca se está cuerdo,_ tal vez todos estamos locos, lo que pasa es que nunca nadie intentó tratarnos._

Con la idea de que todos están locos Sam observa a Dean durante meses, en su monotonía religiosa del "Sí, señor" y correr tras John como si este fuera la luz al final del túnel, la redención que ambos y los tres, que la perdieron hace tanto tiempo. Le toma dos meses decidir que lo que sucede con Dean es que está tan atado a la familia que no tiene más meta y más objetivo que mantenerla unida, viva y cazando monstruos en la oscuridad.

Sólo bajo ese concepto y la atontada idea de que la locura de Dean es la familia y la locura de Sam es mantener con vida a Dean, Sam hace breves intentos de formar conversaciones, de colaborar más que disparando y corriendo a la biblioteca a hacer investigación a solas durante los casos. Y Sam siente a Dean respirar sin tanto peso, ve John observarlos como un atalaya condenado pero que se relaja en su tarea cuando sonríe porque Dean hace un mal chiste o porque Sam deduce un caso como si armase legos.

Sam sigue sintiendo la ira punzante dentro de la panza una semana antes del próximo celo, ha tomado tantos supresores que le sorprende no haber colapsado en un coma por sobredosis o algo similar. Aun así cuando ve a Dean la primera mañana de la semana en donde tendrá el celo, el suelo le tiembla como un terremoto y siente que se le deshacen los huesos del cráneo. Dean le da una mirada furtiva de vez en cuando, entre espantado y furioso, Sam huele a Dean a metros de distancia y Dean no puede evitar (Sam lo presiente) intentar hacer de esos metros milímetros.

Pero Sam ya está atado a una nueva cama un día antes de sentir el más mínimo calor del celo. Sabe que Dean y John irán a cazar algo esa noche y que después Dean llegará a la habitación sabiendo que John lo noqueará para esposarlo a la cama y hacerlos pudrirse de dolor a sabiendas que tienen al otro a un par de metros.

Pero así no pasa, Sam está quedándose dormido con los calambres y las extremidades hormigueantes que le reclaman la postura que no puede cambiar, cuando oye un golpe titánico en la puerta. Sabe que no puede ser ningún otro alfa fuera de John o Dean pues nadie buscaría a un omega unido, por eso cuando ve abrir la puerta y Dean penetra en la habitación, cubierto de sudor y tierra, Sam exhala un suspiro ansioso, sabiendo que no podrá pasar y sin poder evitar la tensión detrás del cuello antes de mojar los pantalones con un chorro de lubricante.

Dean muge mirándolo y Sam le ve en esos ojos de selva que no está pensando que John lo amarró sino en cómo sería follarlo mientras está atado y rendido bajo él. Sam gime, anticipando algo que no podrá pasar porque John entra cuando Dean está a punto de acercarse. Sam espera que John le golpeé como la vez anterior y ya casi puede sentir el tirón en las muñecas cuando intente ayudar a Dean, pero John cierra la puerta con la cara serena y dice como si amaestrara un perro, "Ese de ahí es tu hermano pequeño, Dean, hace un par de años lo llevaste a un campo vacío y con dinero que les dio Bobby le compraste juegos artificiales para el cuatro de julio" Sam ve, entre el cabello y las lágrimas que no puede evitar, que Dean se detiene en seco, subyugado bajo las palabras de John, "Ese de ahí es tu hermano pequeño, yo sé que aún recuerdas el día que nació, Dean".

Dean tiene veintiún años hace un mes, Sam sabe qué hace cuatro meses Dean creyó perder toda la dignidad que le quedaba, pero en ese momento, cuando John lo toma de un hombro (y Sam lo puede ver duro bajo los pantalones, Dean latiendo en su dirección) y le pasa un brazo sobre por la espalda, Dean exhala todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones y se rinde, Sam lo ve desistir, atiene a lo le parece un suicidio, "Papá" dice Dean y entonces se quiebra con dos lágrimas, mísero y angustiado, no vuelve a mirarlo. Sam se revuelca un poco en la cama y John dice: "Eres un buen hombre Dean". Sam podría gritar porque aunque está seguro de que John intenta hacer lo que cree mejor para ambos siente que está jugando sucio, se está inmiscuyendo en Dean, en su incapacidad para abandonar la familia, en su incapacidad para amar un poco menos. John le da la vuelta como si lo moviera con la punta de los dedos y Sam lo ve salir a voluntad, y con lágrimas en el cuello, de la habitación.

Sam no siente que Dean se vaya sin dignidad, lo que siente es que no sale vivo.

Cuando sólo queda John de pie en la puerta, Sam nota que también está llorando. John lo mira brevemente y no lo hace con asco sino con una paternidad desnuda, "Lo siento Sammy" dice, está cerrando la puerta cuando murmura para él mismo, "Ustedes son mis hijos". La puerta se cierra y Sam atina a vomitar sobre su pecho y no ahogarse en su realización. Desde que se unió con Dean no ha sentido que esté locamente enamorado de él como lo pintan en las películas románticas luego de que las parejas se unen. Ha sentido una perruna lealtad hacia él que siempre estuvo ahí pero que nunca había sentido que le quemara la piel cómo lo hace ahora, siempre le dolió que Dean no tuviera alma junto a John porque él era su alma y ahora le duele más, siempre le dolió que nunca tuvieran la vida que sabía, Dean se merece, ahora eso le retuerce las entrañas. Pero incluso con eso, incluso _sabiendo _que Dean y él eran hermanos (e hijos de John) y tal vez ocupado en descubrir un poco el vínculo que ahora se había vuelto más fuerte con Dean, no había contemplado la idea de que en realidad son hijos de la misma madre.

Era retorico pensarlo, _Dean y yo somos hermanos_, claro está, lo son, ambos Winchesters, ambos malditos. _Dean y yo estamos unidos_, claro está, lo están, John los separa porque son sus hijos. _Y porque son hermanos._ Sam está tan estupefacto al descubrir luego de ocho meses de haberse unido que Dean en realidad este le crío y le enseñó a hablar que se olvida de gritar su nombre cundo está empapado de un lubricante pastoso y siente calor dentro de los huesos. Está tan privado e impávido al mismo tiempo que cuando John vuelve a la habitación con la inyección, Sam estira el brazo todo lo que puede en su dirección, _como no era suficiente con cazar monstruos y vivir en moteles me uní con mi hermano_, la aguja le divide la carne y el líquido amarillo lo hace gritar de agonía, darse cuenta de que Dean y él son hermanos lo hace llorar hasta que el químico de la inyección lo tiene al borde del colapso.

"Lo lamento" lloriquea antes de que John se vaya, este gira en su dirección y le quita el cabello de la cara como lo hizo la última vez, no dice nada y lo observa mientras se funde. Sam ve la conmoción abalaustrada en los ojos de John pero al tiempo, justo antes de caer bajo el efecto de la droga, alcanza a ver ese infinito _no los perdono _en los ojos de su padre_._

Está vez, cuando se despierta en su charco de mierda a los dos días, está seguro de que no va a volver a dormir con Dean en su vida y si es preciso no lo hará nunca más con nadie. Le pide a John en una orden disimulada que lo inscriba en el colegio del pueblo y John hace las diligencias con la eficacia del que hace las cosas en contra de sus deseos. Sam entra a clases con la mirada hundida en el cráneo.

Luego de varios días piensa que lo único que faltaba en el motel donde están instalados era que Sam comprendiera que él y Dean son hermanos, porque ahora la intención de matarse entre todos es tan cotidiana que ya se tratan de nuevo como la familia disfuncional y rota que han sido siempre.

Sigue con la mirada hundida y Dean sigue diciendo "Sí, señor" dos semanas después de que Sam cumple diecisiete, la profesora de geografía les dice a todos que no olviden la charla que darán la próxima semana, Sam pregunta qué es y una chica de crespos espesos le contesta entre goma de mascar y ortodoncia, "Creo que vienen de Stanford" y Sam asiente secamente, aún con la mirada hundida. Así mismo va a la charla y así mismo lleva el formulario para la beca en la maleta, lo carga cuando se mudan de pueblo y lo deja descansar como lo es: como un arma para destrozar cosas.

Sam pone el formulario entre las balas de plata y la sal, y lo espera cazando, desmantelando un nido de vampiros y oyendo atentamente a John cuando les explica cómo lavar la ropa para que no quede oliendo a sangre. Espera hasta que abren el plazo de las inscripciones y han pasado dos celos a punta de inyecciones y sogas que le pelan la carne para recordarle que Dean es su hermano, John es su padre y que aunque se amen, eso no es lo que los hace familia.

"Sam, estás son las llaves de la habitación" le dice John cuando Sam está a punto de sacar el formulario y empezar a rellenarlo. Sam tiene la mirada hundida aún, dentro del cráneo, puros ojos verdes y tantos supresores encima que se le hace muy difícil pensar siquiera en el olor de un alfa. John lo acompaña y lo inyecta, esta vez sólo lo amarra de los brazos y Sam cae dormido sin rechistar palabra, amaestrado y furioso. Oye a Dean de lejos, respirando aullidos. Pero no reacciona ahora, no pelea contra la corriente.

Se despierta en un mar asqueroso y con la resolución en la cabeza. Llena el formulario en la biblioteca y lo envía con dinero que ganó en una apuesta en el colegio, Sam no espera la respuesta porque sienta que es brillante o porque se haya esforzado, sino porque siente que en esa carta que debe llegar algún día, estará lo que le salve la vida, estará su golpe de ira y su revolución. Sam mantiene a John y a Dean durante dos meses en el mismo pueblo con excusas que diseñó desde que recibió el formulario: "Tengo exámenes esta semana", "Cuando me gradúe no tendremos que volver a detenernos, cuanto antes lo haga mejor", "Hay un caso en el pueblo vecino", "Seguramente otro cazador debió oler ese caso hace años, papá, no es necesario que vayamos" y exactamente dos meses después llega la carta.

Sam está en la escuela, anticipando un celo que debería llegar en dos meses. No le hace falta abrir la puerta de la habitación del motel para oler la muerte dentro, John tiene la carta de Stanford que le felicita por la obtención de su beca y Dean está recostado contra la puerta del baño, ceñudo e intranquilo.

"¿Stanford?" pregunta John retóricamente, "Sí, señor" le responde Sam, usando esa expresión que es lo que lo está haciendo huir de esta familia que tienen, "Pretendes estudiar en la universidad" dice John de nuevo, la voz calmada que utiliza cuando están matando algo, "Sí, señor" y Sam se siente bien de contestarle como le contesta Dean cuando va a cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, se siente bien porque son esas órdenes las que está pisoteando en este momento, "Me voy" dice Sam, y Dean aprieta la mandíbula espasmódicamente, sin decir una palabra. John le lanza la carta a través de la mesa, "Muy bien" dice John sin apenas modificar el tono de voz, "Lárgate" Sam pasa saliva, "Pero esta vida te va a llamar Sam," Dean se inquieta pero no se mueve, "y cuando te llame, aquí no vas a llegar" Sam respira profundo, "Si te quieres ir vete, pero si te vas no vuelvas nunca", Dean da un paso hacia adelante y antes de decir "Papá" John está apuntando a Sam con un dedo, "TE LO DIGO, _NIÑO_" Esta vez John si grita y Sam se queda quieto, levemente ofendido mientras respira muy despacio, "SI TE VAS NO VUELVES JAMÁS", "No volveré" dice Sam simplemente, impertérrito ante John, casi sorprendido de no sentir nada más que un ligero alivio en el estómago y una seguridad llana, Dean se queda muy quieto y John sonríe de lado.

Nadie dice nada por un par de segundos, Sam huele caucho quemado cuando John se mueve un poco, "Voy a la biblioteca" dice, pero Sam siente que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decir antes de irse, así que sin dejar escapar la última gota de ira se gira hacia la puerta, John está en el umbral cuando Sam habla: "No somos una familia" dice, Sam oye a Dean dar un paso atrás y John le observa un segundo antes de responder: "Sí lo somos", "Las familias se aman", John le mira con una lástima evidente, como si pensara que es un imbécil. Antes de que Sam escupa veneno John se recuesta contra la puerta, "Chico, en esta familia nos odiamos más" y cierra la puerta, "ESTA NO ES LA VIDA QUE VOY A VIVIR" grita hacia la puerta, "Tu resentimiento te va a matar joven, chiquillo" dice John al otro lado de la puerta.

Sam siente que no tiene los ojos tan hundidos cuando toma el autobús a California, Dean está mirándolo desde el auto, pero Sam no percibe que Dean vaya a intentar detenerlo de alguna forma, siente más bien que se miran para reafirmar que permanecer como familia no se trataba de unir hijos y padre que se aman, sino canalizar el odio propio entre los tres, cuando el autobús arranca se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que Dean nunca pareció propiamente iracundo, sino adolorido.

* * *

No les voy a negar que estoy esperando reviews, como siempre estará bien si no me dejan nada, pero los reviews tienen un efecto supernatural en mí, y me obligan a escribir y a seguir adelante con los proyectos que tengo.

Ahora que voy a publicar estoy cada vez más insegura respecto a todo, creo que tal vez no fui tan profunda como debí, pero esto siempre me pasa, así que espero que ustedes lo juzguen con más propiedad y objetividad que yo.

Cariño para todos de nuevo, abrazo feroz y disculpas por no contestar los reviews, odio esta web por varias cosas y de esas está que nunca sé cuando contesto un review y cuando no, muchas veces siento que contesto y la respuesta no llega.

Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos (ojalá) pronto.


End file.
